Talk:Tree (Disambiguation)
Shiny! Oooh, I like these image-based disambiguation pages. Shiny! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to turn this into a page to describe various trees in the series, but can't rename it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I can try, what do you want it to be renamed?? Metroid101 01:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Just "Tree". It's unusual, as the reason I can't rename it is because a redirect named "Tree" already exists, yet the redirect goes here. If that's the case, it's supposed to be renamed over the redirect. It worked when I renamed Madeline Bergman. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I tried doing that to Space Pirates, but it didn't work, so maybe Trees in Metroid?? or Trees?? Metroid101 01:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) We'll have to wait for an admin to do it. If it were only me... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'm sure in a month or two, You'll be an admin again, because in a month or two, I'll be sure that you have fixed all your mistakes :D Metroid101 02:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know whether or not to believe that. It seems as though no one has forgiven me for what I did during the C&C RfC. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep this too For the same reasons as the previous ones. Now, I won't be spamming any further messages, but I will make my case with several other pages on AdmiralSakai's list: *Industrial-grade pesticide - I believe that there is no real-world industrial-grade pesticide; there may be some that act like that of Metroid, but a quick Bing search (yes, I hate Bing) failed to turn up any mention of industrial-grade pesticide, even our article on Wikitroid. Google, however, does bring up our article, but still no mention of a real pesticide like this. Plus, it's named in a scan and appears in gameplay. *Waste - Also a gameplay element, even if a rather vague one. *Ice - Same. Plus, people want this article to be separate from that of Frigidite. *Prophecy of Light - Now why would this be on the list? I mean, the Prophecy of Light is the name of the prophecy that dictated Samus going to blow up big Metroids and Phazon. *Baby's particle - Again, major plot device for Other M. Perhaps they could be renamed to Baby's particles, though. *Chozo bust - Not really sure why this went on the list. It's a Metroid-exclusive statuary. *Hand of Ur - Same as above. *Little Girl - Now, this I can somewhat understand. Perhaps my creating it was rash, but it fits under the C&C Policy because it's a non-canonical human representation of Mother Brain, and it was a basis for Melissa. If a compromise can't be reached on it, it can at least be merged into Mother Brain/MB. *Zoomer (character) - Unlike Little Girl, Zoomer is a named character who appeared in an exclusively Metroid Nintendo Comics System story, which is why for similar reasons we still have the Starshark article. Small creatures wielding firearms gave basis to the Ion-Faeria. *Chief Astrogation Officer - A character in troid, even if it is a real-life job, it refers to a Space Pirate in Metroid. Do we have any Space Pirate chief astrogation officers in real life? *Vermin - I was heavily leaning toward making this a disambig, but apparently it's the exact type of page that the Notability policy would definitely illegalize. *Cyborg - It's similar to the old Plantlife category, and though I'm thinking we could keep it we could also just delete the article and leave the category. *Volcano - Again, gameplay element, plus there's one named in Samus and Joey. *Doctor Wells - I thought I'd persuaded AdmiralSakai to keep this off the list since I'd brought up a theory that Wells could be the Female Fleet Trooper in MedLab Delta, but apparently not. *Ensign - We can definitely keep this article since I have some additional information on it that I will put in the article if you don't delete it. *Bayonet - I'd at least ask that it be merged or mentioned with/on Wrist Bayonet. *Machine Gun - I'm not entirely sure about this one... it's a different weapon from the two others depicted in concept art, and yet it's really hard to distinguish them ingame. *Chairman - If this is on there then a few other title pages need deleting too. *Brinstar (Adventure Mode) - I already got rid of the single Adventure Mode page, so we either consider the ripple effect or keep this as is. I would want to garner from my SmashWiki friends a name in the official Melee guide. As for Stevenson screen, Epidermis, Carbon, Bee, Queen bee, Trillion teratons, Stigma, Flight Path, Bigfoot and Santa Claus, kill em all! The Bee Family category will also have to go. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 14:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :The policy isn't to implement a mass deletion like in C&C. It is far more case-by-case, and is simply to allow "legal" deletion of such articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC)